


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Childhood, Children, Gen, Marine Corps, Military, Pre-Canon, Pre-Infarction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg looks at the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

Greg hummed to himself quietly as he looked up at the sky. He had just gotten used to the way the sky looked over Fort Bragg, and then his father had been reassigned again, from North Carolina to San Diego, California. Camp Pendleton wasn't nearly as large as Fort Bragg had been, and they had to live off base in a small town called Poway. The only advantage Greg had found yet was the clear night skies; from his back yard he could see thousands of stars.

It was only a few days until Christmas, but unlike most of the other places Greg had lived, San Diego didn't get snow. The nights were still clear and chilly, but not cold, and he only needed a light jacket to go star gazing.

According to his atlas, he was in a similar climate as that of Jerusalem. He wasn't sure how he felt about the Jesus story, but he did like the songs that his mother sang as she decorated and cooked. Her current favorite was _Do You Hear What I Hear,_ and it was that song that he hummed as he observed the skies.

Tonight his telescope sat sheathed, and Greg looked at the skies in the same way that he imagined the little shepherd boy had. Just a boy, trying to guard his sheep and keep out of trouble, and he witnessed an amazing stellar phenomenon. Whether astronomical or miraculous in nature, the fact remained that the odds of seeing a bright enough star to attract notice, and it remaining in the sky long enough to become so famous were pretty remote.

If any little shepherd boy had seen such a thing, it was definitely worth writing a song about, though Greg was fairly certain that the song had come long after the actual timeframe of the story.

Still, Greg liked the song, and he liked the sound of his mother's voice when she sang it. He liked looking up at the stars and imagining the shepherd boy and the lamb and the king all looking up at the same stars, experiencing a singular moment of amazing improbability. House liked to imagine that he was in that far off desert, far from his father's rules and orders, like those others.

Greg hummed to himself quietly as he looked up at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, the song:
> 
>  
> 
> Said the night wind to the little lamb,  
> Do you see what I see  
> Way up in the sky, little lamb,  
> Do you see what I see  
> A star, a star, dancing in the night  
> With a tail as big as a kite  
> With a tail as big as a kite
> 
> Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,  
> Do you hear what I hear  
> Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,  
> Do you hear what I hear  
> A song, a song, high above the trees  
> With a voice as big as the sea  
> With a voice as big as the sea
> 
> Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,  
> Do you know what I know  
> In your palace warm, mighty king,  
> Do you know what I know  
> A Child, a Child shivers in the cold  
> Let us bring Him silver and gold  
> Let us bring Him silver and gold
> 
> Said the king to the people everywhere,  
> Listen to what I say  
> Pray for peace, people everywhere!  
> Listen to what I say  
> The Child, the Child, sleeping in the night  
> He will bring us goodness and light  
> He will bring us goodness and light


End file.
